the last surviver of love
by wolfy447
Summary: what happens to the boys when their relationships are effected by a bossy blond and her quirky side kick
1. Chapter 1

"yay i love cotton candi" yelled the perky red head commonly known as cat

"would you put a sock in it im watching something" said the bossy blonde refered to as sam

"what are you watching" whispered cat

"its something about big time rush being hunted and no one can find them" she smirked

"oh no not my favorite band!"

"shhhhhhh!"

"the last thing Kendall knight said before being dragged into the woods by a hooded figure was 'hey im shouldn't be out here i gotta find the guys ...wait wheres lucy... luc-' and then he was gone and that's all we have today on l.a. news at 9:00.

"oh my gosh" sam said busting out laughing.

"this isn't funney the hottest guys in the world are missing and your just laughing"

"can it theres nothing we can do" sam said.

"i want pie"

_" to be continued-"_


	2. kid napped

_ding dong!_

_"_ ding dong ill get it" cat ran to the door and opened it. "hey dice- woah!"

"what" sam asked

"well hey guys" dice said all casual like.

"whats in the box its huge" cat exclaimed.

"oh relax its not like the con artist has a boy band in there." the curly headed boy shifted his dimeaner "oh my god you have a boy band in there"

"quick gimme somthin to open it"

"here" cat ran to the kitchen and came back with a crow bar. dice took it and cracked the lid off to reveal four boys and a girl popping there heads out panting.

"sam!" cat slapped her friend to get her attention. "its big time rush the missing boy band you know the one that that spycodic clown guy is after."

at this carlos shrieked and went back down in the box causing lucy to fall inside as well

"ow"

"sorry"

"dice why the freick do you have a boy band in a box" sam yelled.

"well I was taking the shortcut home from school and stumbled upon it and I just had to show you"

"you said your a con artist" logan piped into the conversation.

"ooh how much are we going for" james smirked with a smile on his face prepared to here how much he was worth

"guys its not like this twelve year old-" Kendall was interrupted

" fourteen"

"what ever... is not going to sell us"

"I wouldn't be so sure" with that dice slammed the lid back on the crate and let out a ridiculous laugh

"ha ha ha that's hilarious he sounds like a dying kitten" carloses muffeled voice came from the crate

"dice let them go" sma yelled.

"for a price" he smirked

"heres a hundred bucks now leave" she handed him the money and he left.

"thank you" said lucy "now boys lets get out of here" they began to head for the door.

"wait!" cat yelled and ran for the door. blocking it she said "its not safe out there because your being hunted"

"yeah our house is fairly empty why don't you stay here a while" sam piped up

"awesome!" james and carlos yelled at the same time before crashing to the couch.

"no guys we need to go this isn't right" logan said logically

"please" cat was in his face now

"come on logan loosen up" lucy said

"its not going to kill you to live here a week" said kendall

"fine but only the week" he gave in

"yes" everyone shouted and went to do their ordinary everyday busness.

-_ to be continued_


	3. love brews in the air

"Yow know the last time I spent a week with a boy band my best friend gave a british boy jungle worms" sam mentioned. it has only been a day since the boy band arrived and really not much has happened.

"oh dear god I think im gonna be sick" carlos whined

"and im guessing thet your streek continues" the red head popped up from behind the couch.

"yeah hes turning a little green" logan said after ffeling his forehead/

"all because of what I said" sam asked not really conserned.

"no hes having the reaction he dose when he eats raw fish" james said flopping on the couch.

"hello we had sushi last night and no one told any body" lucy was walking in the room.

"we didn't know sushi had raw fish in it" Kendall said falling from the celing and landing on james who gave out a groan.

"first what did you think sushi was and second why were you up there" sam seemed confused yet admired the monkey boy.

"getting this" he said pulling out his wallet which was covered in yellow gum. "don't ask"

"james" carlos moaned whiched cause the pretty boy to twitch in his pants.

" whats wrong buddy" he was by his face now.

"my phones in the bathroom bring it to me" he whispered.

* * *

"hello sushie kingdom ill take the double platter-" carlos was cut off by james.

"carlos!"

"what did you want something" he whispered

"no your allergic to raw fish" james pipped up

"oh okay ill have to get back to you" he flipped his phone shut.

"sam" cat whispered "he looks so cute when hes sick"

"cat" sam sarcasticcly whispered at the volume she did "people can still here you when you wisper like this"

"oh no!" cat ran to her room in humiliation. as she ran off carlos noticed a tear run down her face got up and went to find her.

* * *

"knock knock" carlos said in her doorway

"go away" she sobbed.

"listen im not weirded out"

"your not she lifted her head"

"well acctualy" she quickly slammed her head down and sobbed louder.

"hey hey shhh!" he cooed as he sat down beside her and whispered in her ear "I think your kinda cute to"

at this the red head sat up and looked into his eyes with lust. he pulled her in and kissed her softly at first and then deepened the kiss.

"oh" james was at the door and carlos saw him shed a tear and run

"gosh im so confused" he whispered

"go to him he needs you that way more than I do"

"are you sure"

"well if sams streak continues ill meet another boy from another boy band and mabe he will like me"

"wow"

"and besides you guys are gonna have to live with yourselve forever if you don't work this out your only gonna be here for like a week so... go!"

he quickly got up and searched the house for james.

* * *

he finnaly stopped in the living room and sat down on the couch and began to cry but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. it was james.

"I herd the whole conversation and when you left I talked to ca-" the pretty boy was interrupted when Carlos balled his shirt collar in a fist and yanked him into a kiss. not to hold back anything he forced his tung into his lovers deepening the kiss and they only pulled away minutes later when they needed to breath.

"I love you james"

"I love you to carlos"

just then cat ran outa the room the boys had no idea she was there "sam youll never believe this but two members from a boy band are making out on our couch"

"its not that hard to believe because less than twenty four hours ago a boy band moved into our house which one is harder to believe"

"the house thing"

"exactly now I seriously doubt the fact that two of them wernt just making out on our couch after what happened yesterday being hard enough to believe"

"wait im confused"

"me two but don't worry well figure it out"


	4. an idea

"okay listen up" sam was stand in front of the guys while they sat on the couch talking about pancakes, "guinuess you and latino are cleaning up the house today"

"why" logan asked in a confused manner

"because you need to earn your stay" sam cocked back. "or your freedom which ever you prefer"

"oh"

"blondie watch cat for me today make sure she dosnt do anything weird"

"alright" Kendall said "what about you"

"james your coming with me" she said

"where" he looked up from his phone.

"we are going shopping because your clothes all got ruined along with ours in the washing machine... CAT"

"im sorry I don't know how to wash them properly" she sighed and plopped down beside carlos and james sorta smirked at this. noticing the change in the pretty boys attitude carlos scooted closer to james and rested his head on his shoulder.

"come on pretty boy lets go" she cried at the door.

"fine later carlos" he said kissing his head.

"buye to you to buddy" Kendall said in a really sarcastic way yet he didn't seem to notice his mind was focused on the innocent puppy dog eyes that fluttered on his boyfriend face as he whispered 'I love you'

* * *

about an hour later the bubbly latino were sweeping the floor being the only ones in the houe sin e cat ran off and Kendall had to track her down.

about half way through the conversation: "so tonight james and I -" carlos stopped as he noticed logan began to look depressed. "whats wrong"

"don't worry about it"

"no tell me... oh your jelouse of me dating james arnt you"

"no just drop the conversation"

"come on like your not just tell me its not like im gonna get mad"

logan was mad now "no! im not you wanna know the truth"

"yeah I really do"

" IM NOT JELOUSE OF YOU IM JELOUS OF HIM" he threw the broom down and walked off.

"wait why are you interested in me" he said causing the smart boy to stop dead in his tracks.

"because..." coming out of a wisper and clearing his throat "because for some reson your the only person in the world that knows how to get the best out of me and call me weird but I love how you do it" a tear dripped down his face.

"and is it odd that when I do get the best out of you it makes me like you even more" carlos` had his hand on his friends shoulder who turned around.

"even more?"

carlos plunged into his lips and locked on tight. and for merely a second pulled away and hesitated causing the smart boy to plunge back into his lips. the smart boy some how managed to get the boy to the couch without breaking the kiss and they both fell on to it. all of a sudden james and sam busted through the door

"mamas home!... woah!" sam said as james looked in horror at what he saw in front of him.

"james..." carlos tried to reason

"save it!" he yelled as Kendall came in followed by cat

"whats wrong" asked Kendall before he to was pulled into a loving kiss but it was by james.

at first james just did it to psych out carlos but that soon turned into passion. Kendall on the other hand was forcing the pretty boy away but gave in right before james pulled away.

"what the heck man" he yelled.

"im sorry" james obviously wasn't because he had a huge smile on his face.

"don't worry about" said Kendall pulling him back in."ur really good at this"

"I practice" james whispered.

"drama bum!" sam shouted causing cat to start bouncing up and down going "ah where"

"wow!... boys" lucy came in realizing what was happening.

* * *

"cat...cat wake up" carlos was sitting beside her bed as she sat up

"whats wrong needy celebrity" she whispered as he got up beside her

"I don't know what to do im in love with all of them but-"

cat cut him off "if you love them all do just hat love them all" as if being mysterious she left him hanging with that riddle stuck in his head which took only about three seconds to click.

* * *

the next morning carlos walked into the living room to find Kendall at the bar logan on a bean bag chair reading and james on the couch watching reruns of that's a drag.

"morning babe" he said kissing Kendalls fore head. "how are we today sweet heart" he pulled logan in for an actual kiss "and what you watchin hone"

"carlos has officially lost it" logan said looking up from his book

"great this stupid love feud has him confused" said Kendall

"actually last night I was thinking intstead of us all wanting eachother why don't we do the most obvious thing and date each other"

"what!" james was extreamly confused.

"oh come on its obviouse we all like each other I mean I love every single one of you that way so why not resolve the problem by connecting every loose end."

"that is the smartest thing ive ever heard come out of your mouth" said logan surprised.

"so are you in or out" he said as if it were a serious crazy game where you get some crazy reward at the end"

"im in" said Kendall smirked "but only if everyone else dos it"

"count me in" james said.

"guys this will never work"

"please logie" carlos used his innocence to woo him over.

"oh fine"

" yay" said cat barding in "its a love sqare"

"actually its a hexagon" sam was in the conversation now

"how" the red head asked

"because their are six relationships: jarlos cargen jagan kogan kenlos -"

"I think she gets it" said lucy walking in frustrated form being woke up so early.

"oh"


	5. the truth is revealed

a tear a single tear fell from th bubbly latinos face. the tears wasnt sadness or joy or confusion it was fear. he didnt understand it he couldnt sleep his dreams were haunted by the clown. he began to ball and kendall being in the same room as him heard it.

"whats wrong baby?"

"i cant sleep its like nightmare on elm street that clown is out to get me"

**the accttual clown story resides in "this cant be happening" which takes place first. the clown is now after them once again.**

"can you gett james for me" carlos ask sobbing into his boyfriends shirt.

"of course"

about three minutes later james came into the room followed by kendall

"whats wrong sweety"

"hes back"

"who"

"that fricken clown the one who killed papii and mami and tried to kill you"

"how do you know"

"the nightmares the sudden lust i have for everyone the hunting"

"what do you mean lust"

"i cheated on you twice when we arived now ive convinced all of you to love me and eachother i just want things to go back to the way they where"

"do you really think that the love sqare or hexagon or what ever is really that bad"

"no thats the problem i should" carlos blacked out.

"oh dear god hes right" james tried franticly to wakee carlos.

_in side the latinos head:_

carlos p.o.v

huh what the. i looked around the room it was empty except for the fog.

"hahahahaha" ' oh god' i thought 'its him'

"welcome carlos you didnt think you could get rid of me that easy did you"

"what do you want"

"well glad you asked your the last peice of my puzzel the only thing that sepperates me from the outside world your heart your innocenct littel heart is filled to the brim with love thats what happened when you almost destroyed me back at your apartment you got your parrents love and now that the only thing you can do is love you cant fight back so it will be easy"

"your not touching me or my friends"

"yet you never lost confidence you can still protect so i wonder what will happen if i taake away what it is you protect. i need your heart carlos your "**the last survivor of love**"

_out of carlos` head_

_narrorators p.o.v:_

carlos shot up drenched in sweat.

"i understand now"he said to james "im the last survivor of love and i have my parents love in me which is why im so into everyone but if he gets me he escapess to the outside world if he dosnt he`ll kill you guys"

"its okay baby im here dont worry we`ll figure this out i promis" james cooed

"im going to go move in with logi remember were no longer all dating eachother and dont get upset james if carlos makes out with someone other than you you know what hes dealing with." kendall reasured

"yeah the need to love overflows in him" james laughed and curled up next to carlos.

* * *

**i hope my ffans arnt mad because i made the story creepy i promis there will still be alot of love in the story and please r&r theres more to come.**


	6. down and dirty part one

the next morning carlos walked into the living room shaking up and down in a dancing style.

"ive got so much love im gonna explode" everyone looked at him as he jumped up in the air and twirld.

"whats up with the latin?" sam asked.

"im guessing his three boy friends arnt showing him enoughe love" cat exlaimed.

"acctually im the only one dating the bubbly latino now" james said with a huge smile.

music popped up in the background loud enoughe to mak you think their lives were a musical . carlos started singing

"_i really wanna love somebody i really wanna dance the night away i know wre only half way there bt you can take me all the way you can take me all the way-"_

he was about to continue when james put his arms around him and began swaying back and forth brushing his erection agaisnt carlos` ass.

"im good now" the music stopped.

logan shifted uncomfortably due to a sudden twitch in his pants. kendall noticed this he slowly walked over and sat beside him grabing his aching cock through his shorts. logan looked up at his boyfriend and let out a moan.

"like ive said before... boys" lucy looked frustrated.

"oh come on its adorible" sam said cracking up

"im so confused" cat said.

"oh yeah guys can you take that somwhere else cat dosnt know what that is and i dont want to explain it." sam piped up.

"my pleasure said kendall pulling him and logan up and not breaking the kiss they were suddenly in as they walked out of the living room and into their bedroom.

"i dont even wanna know whats going on back their" said james.

"i just want you" carlos said seductivly.

"shall we continue this in our bedroom" james plunged into carlos lips and carried him bridall style into the room.

"my head hurts" said cat

"shes how old and dosnt know what sex is." lucy complained

"oh thats what that was" said cat "i didnt understand it because it was gay"

"have you ever done it before" asked sam.

"um duh? beck was my first but dont tell jade" cat giggled.

"beck and jade you mean your friend torrys friends"

"jades not exactly my friend" she giggled again.

_back in the james and carlos` bedroom:_

"james i need you" carlos let out a mutted laugh.

"your so adorible" james kissed his needy boyfriend.

**tbc... so let me know if you want an extreamly awesome scene of waht carlos and james are about to do if not i dont mind just let me know vote! i love you guys.**


End file.
